tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Erika Stone
Erika Stone (born 1984) is a central character of the Clockwork series of stories as well as in The IT Files. She runs Stone Enterprises and possesses the Temporal Gene. Biography Erika was born in Malibu, California, the only daughter of Eric Stone and Ingrid Stone. Being the daughter of an entrepreneur and a socialite, Erika had a lonely childhood, not really having any friends until she was in her teens. It was as a child that Erika first learned she could stop time merely by concentrating, soon using gum to ensure she wouldn't lose concentration before she wanted to. The gift was a great delight to the young woman, even more so when she learned that by touching someone while concentrating they wouldn't be frozen along with time. Erika and her cat Socks had many adventures thanks to her power. Having been home-schooled by private teachers, the only real friends Erika had before going to university were Socks and Monica Stein, her parents' travel agent and occasional assistant. Since both of them travelled a lot Monica was constantly around the house and actively took an interest in befriending Erika, few people outside of the family even knowing she existed. After finishing with her high school education Erika attended the University of California Los Angeles (UCLA) and would go on to achieve a 4.21 GPA with a major in electrical engineering and a minor in business managment. In spite of her solid education however Erika became known as the socialite off-spring of her mother and a typical rich party girl, at least in the eyes of the press. During her summer breaks Erika constantly travelled, meeting Caitlin Trafford in London one year and forming a strong friendship with her. Shortly before the start of her final year at UCLA Erika's father died, leaving Patricia Mero as acting CEO of Stone Enterprises. When Erika graduated she intended to take over, but Patricia and her two lackeys Darcy Keibler and Canella Kim tried to take control away from her. Even with Ingrid supporting her daughter things looked bad, but Erika managed to use her special gift to win back her father's company. During this time Erika and Monica entered a romantic relationship, Erika even showing Monica her secret. The pair were however very open with fooling around with other women, the relationship a unique mix of casual and intimate at the same time. Erika also bought the penthouse in Victoria Towers. A few months after she'd taken over Stone Enterprises Erika formally met Ashley Tisdale and Mary Hamilton, who introduced her to the new Type-7 sedative they'd just invented. Mary also analyzed a body scan Erika had recently undergone, which had revealed the existence of the unique traits of the Temporal Gene, so Erika overdosed the woman, leaving her in Ashley's care. Ashley ended up regularly joining with Monica and Erika in their little sexual adventures, working on developping the drug for social purposes. Two months after meeting Ashley Erika decided to really put herself to the test and began travelling the world, stealing treasures from museums and other such locales as she went. Erika's actions soon drew the attention of an Interpol task force led by Lucienne Christophe. Monica later joined Erika on her adventure and the pair both discovered their persuers and even eventually managed to capture them all, taking them all back to Malibu with them, where Erika had a penthouse. Caitlin and newcomer Sandy Vanholt, who was a fan of Erika's, also joined them. Lucienne and fellow agent Tasia Spiro were able to initiate an escape and capture however, Caitlin, Monica and Erika all branded as criminals. Seeing as Sandy was loyal and her Senator father had gotten her off the hook, Erika and her friends decided to overdose and give themselves to Sandy as a reward, as well as to hide until she was contacted by their lawyers. Roughly six months after Erika's crime spree she was captured, along with her friends, by the Paradise Foundation and given a Type-7 Chip device, putting her under Scott Dawson's control. Mary Hamilton personally made Erika a field-weapon on the Foundation's orders, feeling remorse in spite of Erika being the one to initially turn her into a statue for several months. Mary in fact had blamed Ashley, who was also enslaved alongside Erika. Mary's feelings over time turned to affection for Erika, which subconsciously grew between the two during their time together, though the pair had already been attracted to each other when they'd first met. Eventually Interpol rescued Erika, thanks to assistance from Mary, and she was recruited to help bring the Foundation down. During what was supposed to be a prisoner exchange Paradise managed to capture all the Interpol agents present but Erika gave herself a small Type-7 dose to avoid proper capture. Taken inside the Foundation's main headquarters Erika freed Mary, the two admitting their love for one another, and led an escape attempt, which turned into an assault on the Uranus Generator. While the assault ultimately failed as the generator was triggered, Erika and Interpol had managed to distract the Foundation from the fact that Scott Dawson was a traitor and seeking vengeance for the death of Ronald Fisher. Due to her actions Erika was pardoned for her past crimes and even became a partner in Interpol's next project, the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. Stone Enterprises provided the group with a means of travel for their missions, booking everything legitimately and also supplying them with lab techs and supplies, including Type-7. Stone Enterprises was the only company in the world legally allowed to produce the drug, but even then it wasn't allowed to be sold for commercial use. Following the destruction of the Foundation Erika had Monica, Caitlin and Mary all move in with her, Caitlin and Monica getting married. A couple of months after that Erika started publicly dating Mary, officially coming out of the closet, and threw a party that Maggie Yen attended. Erika and her friends froze select guests, including Maggie, for sexual escapades but her friend Tucker Holmes came to rescue her, giving him the last laugh. Before November of 2008 Erika continued to interact with the ITEA, helping Hui Lan, or rather bothering her, during an assignment at the Fortune Sea Resort. Erika was in danger of being held for ransom but Hui and her partner Miranda Ohala saved her. Later Talieya Antzas, a woman she'd wronged during her international crime spree, posed as a maid and attempted to get revenge but she was captured by the ITEA as well. Erika elected to drop the charges on the condition that Talieya did work for Erika as a maid, but she would be paid well which would get her life back on track. Erika even attended a dinner party at Lucienne's place in Dartford where the signs of tension between her and her girlfriend Tasia were palatable. Tucker Holmes also paid Erika a visit, without her knowledge, and used some of her money to finance his store, Otaku LA. In November Ashley Tisdale returned, having escaped from Scott Dawson's control, and captured Erika, along with her friends. Erika's money was used to fuel Ashley's goals to build a new Uranus, but eventually Scott and his nephew Tucker saved the day, Ashley recaptured and now in the possession of Chloe Noi. In the aftermath Tasia was suspended from duty with IT and on a break with Lucienne so Erika let her stay with her in Malibu. In January Derek Grisham kidnapped Ingrid and Erika tried to rescue her on her own but was caught herself. Fortunately Ingrid discovered she also had the Temporal Gene and managed to use it to save her daughter. Erika and Ingrid became closer after the events and went on frequent shopping trips togther. During one shopping trip with Carol Wilford and Kylie McBride to the Balfour Boutique the four were kidnapepd by Drake Stilton of Ouroboros, wanting Erika and her mother for their genes. The ITEA eventually rescued them from Richard Stilton and by then Tasia had returned to work. Relationships Family * Ingrid Stone, Mother * Eric Stone, Father (deceased) Romances * Mary Hamilton, girlfriend Friends * Monica Stein * Caitlin Trafford * Talieya Antzas * Lucienne Christophe * Tasia Spiro * Hui Lan * Miranda Ohala * Marika Bran * Dieter Bran * Sandy Vanholt * Zoe Hollander * Charlene Masters * Vivian Skye * Jillian Skye * Kylie McBride Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Papa was a Rolling Stone * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Erika's Origins * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Ashley's Invention * Clockwork Thief * Clockwork Paradise * Clockwork World * Clockwork Wand * The IT Files: Hui's Assignment * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * The IT Files: Erika's Maid * The IT Files: Lucienne's Party * Clockwork Revenge Parts 1 and 2 * Tucker's Wand XXII: Day at the Park * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * The IT Files: Erika's Bloodline * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Getting Steamed * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency Trivia * Erika Stone's physical appearance is modelled after Hilarie Burton, while her character is based on that of Paris Hilton. Category:Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:Time-Stoppers Category:Stone Enterprises